MADAME TIFF's GIFT
by sassy.chessy
Summary: Hanya cerita panas yang singkat antara Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. [SEKAI/HUNKAI FANFICTION] GS!Jongin.
1. Chapter 1

****_proudly present :_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **MADAME TIFF'S GIFT**

Main Cast : **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul **Madame Eve's Gift**

karya **Kate Richards**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading!_

 ** _._**

 **OH SEHUN** menutuptelepon dan tersenyum. "Chanyeol melaporkan bahwa Madame puas dengan kerja kita sepanjang musim liburan ini, Jongin."

"Jadi semua kliennya baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang tertukar atau menuntut agar uangnya dikembalikan?" Tamu favoritnya dan sekaligus sahabatnya itu sedang duduk santai di sofa kantornya, sepatu botnya dinaikkan pada meja ruang tamu—seperti biasa.

Sehun sangat bersyukur kebanyakan pria hanya melihat Jongin dalam kedok kesehariannya sebagai pilot pesawat kecil, jeans longgar dan kemeja flanel, jaket penerbang usang, dan rambut ikal merahnya yang dibentuk menjadi kepangan panjang di sepanjang punggungnya. Meskipun penampilan Jongin sederhana tapi matanya yang hijau-keemasan, dengan pipi bersemu merah muda, mulut bagai kelopak mawar dan semuanya membuat Sehun nyaman.

" _Well?_ " Nada tidak sabaran Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Hasilnya? Oh, para pasangan _1Night Stand_. Aku menemukan sedikit kekacauan terjadi dalam satu atau dua kasus, tapi kan kau tahu bagaimana Tiffany, dia tampaknya sudah mengantisipasi masalahnya dan tahu, entah bagaimana caranya, kalau mereka akan menemukan jalan keluar sendiri."

Jongin tersenyum dan kilatan nakal menyala di matanya. "Tidak semua pasangan menyadari langsung mereka ditakdirkan bersama. Beberapa penumpang pesawatku minggu ini orang-orangnya tidak masuk akal, rewel, dan nampak kelelahan—tidak nampak seperti orang yang akan memulai petualangan sekali seumur hidupnya!"

"Jongin, tidak semua orang mencari petualangan dalam hidupnya—"

" _Well,_ mereka seharusnya mencari hal itu! Ketika aku berpikir tentang bagaimana mereka mengerang dan menggerutu di dalam pesawat. Rasa ingin tahu mereka tentang kapan mereka sampai ke sini, mengapa perjalanannya sangat berguncang dan mengapa kita tidak memberi minuman… Mereka kan datang ke Alaska untuk Natal, mereka tidak bisa lebih dekat lagi ke Kutub Utara tanpa undangan langsung dari Santa sendiri."

Tentu saja Sehun mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Jongin. Para penumpang yang disebutkan Jongin mungkin tidak mengira tentang lokasinya karena pikirannya tertuju pada _one-night stand_ _(kencan semalam)_ yang akan mereka jalani. Namun Jongin nampaknya tidak pernah tertarik dalam percintaan. Jongin menerbangkan sebagian besar peserta _1Night Stand_ dan juga wisatawan lainnya ke hotel milik Sehun. Keromantisan hanyalah bisnis untuk Jongin, wanita yang selalu dia impikan pada malam-malam panjang di Alaska yang dingin. Dia memandangi setiap inchi tubuh Jongin. "Kau tampak cantik hari ini."

"Oh, jangan menggodaku." Jongin mengerutkan kening pada Sehun, membuat pandangan yang memperjelas lesung di pipi kiri Jongin. "Aku terlihat seperti biasanya, meskipun malam ini aku akan menjadi boneka untuk urusanmu yang membuatku terseret kedalamnya. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah pergi ke Gala kalau saja aku tidak kalah dalam taruhan itu."

"Itu salah satu taruhan terbaik yang pernah aku buat." Sehun menyeringai padanya, menikmati bagaimana semburat merah kemarahan muncul di pipinya.

"Aku seharusnya mengetahui lebih jelas sebelum bertaruh dengan Tiffany. Semua yang dipasangkannya berhasil. Belum ada yang memintaku untuk menebangkan mereka pulang!"

"Itu yang kau harapkan." Sehun memperhatikan wajah Jongin, sesaat merenung—mungkin _Jongin_ seharusnya meminta bantuan Tiffany. Sehun berpikir bahwa dia akan mundur karena faktanya Jongin melihat Sehun hanya sebagai teman. Terselip di antara waktu makan, waktu malam di ruang tamu suite, dan bergulir lagi di pagi hari. Hanya senyuman singkat Jongin saja yang selama ini pernah dia dapatkan darinya, dan Sehun kesal karena Jongin selalu memeluk Paman Changmin atau Chanyeol jika mereka kebetulan berkunjung. Kenapa bukan dia yang dipeluknya?

 _Dia bertindak seperti aku ini orang tolol!_

Sehun meringis melihat mentalitasnya. Mungkin yang dirasakannya hanya sekedar naksir. Sehun terus merencanakan bagaimana caranya membawa Jongin ke tempat tidurnya juga ke dalam hidupnya selama… tiga tahun.

"Ini mungkin hanya semangat Natal. Besok mereka akan bangun dan menyadari bahwa mereka masih memiliki masalah yang sama, seperti biasanya."

"Mungkin…" Sehun memutari meja dan bergabung dengan Jongin di sofa, mencoba berani duduk begitu dekat dengan Jongin sehingga bahu mereka saling menyentuh, Sehun merasakan sengatan kecil kepuasan pada sentuhan itu. "Tapi dari apa yang aku dengar, pasangan kencan satu malam Madame memiliki kecenderungan untuk menjadikan kencan mereka menjadi permanen. Lihatlah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka—" Sebuah ketukan di pintu memotongnya. "Masuk."

Sekretarisnya menjulurkan kepalanya masuk "Mr. Oh, ini sudah siang. Saya akan mulai bersiap-siap untuk pesta sekarang. Apakah Anda butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak, kupikir kita sudah selesai untuk hari, Wendy. Sampai bertemu malam ini." Sekretarisnya keluar, sekelebat tato temporer yang mulai pudar nampak di tumitnya yang sedang menyusuri koridor. Dia menggeleng takjub. "Jongin, pesta dansa dimulai pukul sembilan malam. Berapa lama kira-kira waktu yang dibutuhkan seorang perempuan mengenakan gaunnya?"

Jongin terkikik. "Kau benar-benar seorang pria! Dia mungkin ada janji sore ini ke salon. Voucher yang kau bagikan kepada staf di pesta malam sebelumnya mungkin mereka gunakan untuk malam ini. Dan sekretarismu kemungkinan akan menghabiskan bonus Natal-nya untuk membeli gaun."

Sehun menelan ludah. "Semua uang itu untuk satu malam?"

" _Well,_ tentu saja!" kata Jongin dengan manja dan seolah bertoleransi.

"Aku rasa tidak semua wanita berpikir praktis sepertimu." Sehun berdiri dan menarik Jongin bangkit di atas kakinya. "Mari kita pergi makan siang di suite dan mungkin menonton tayangan televisi. Aku tidak ada pekerjaan sore ini, kita dapat kembali sebelum pesta."

"Tentu, mengapa tidak?" desah Jongin. "Aku rasa aku membutuhkan waktu untuk bersiap. Apakah kau yakin aku tak bisa pergi dengan penampilan seperti ini saja?"

Sehun memandang Jongin dari atas ke bawah. "Meskipun kau tampak menarik dengan jeans pudar dan kemeja flanel dengan siku usang, aku pikir tidak. Kau tidak terlihat seperti Mrs. Claus."

"Mrs. Claus? Bahkan meskipun kau pikir dirimu Santa, tapi dengan otot-otot perutmu itu," Jongin menekan perut Sehun dengan jemarinya kemudian menggerutu, "Kau sepertinya kesulitan untuk yakin pada kenyataan, bahwa aku belum menjadi wanita tua dan gemuk!"

"Kau teman kencanku."

"Hanya karena aku kalah taruhan." Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan kepangan rambutnya tersampir di bahu, bergemerincing. Sebuah lonceng kecil di bagian bawah ikat rambutnya bersinar tertimpa cahaya. Tampaknya Jongin memiliki semangat Natal meskipun sedikit. Sehun menyimpan fakta itu dalam hati siapa tahu dia bisa menggunakan hal itu untuk keuntungannya. Pria itu hanya berharap dia tidak membuat kesalahan dan merusak apa yang sudah mereka mulai. "Dan aku rasa itu termasuk mengenakan gaun yang aku lihat di dalam lemari."

"Dan sepatunya."

Sehun mundur ke belakang dan memperhatikan saat Jongin meninggalkan ruangan, langkahnya yang ringan membuat hati Sehun terasa seperti terbang. Cantik, cerdas, dan terlalu _independen_ bahkan untuk menetap dengan seorang manajer hotel, walaupun ia adalah salah satu Oh yang sangat sukses… sepupu pertama dari Chanyeol dan Taemin, dibesarkan di rumah mereka sebagai saudara. Orangtuanya bersikeras pada Sehun supaya mengenyam pendidikan dan kehidupan di Amerika, kendati mereka sendiri enggan untuk meninggalkan Kuba. Lucunya Sehun malah menghabiskan hidupnya di Oh resort yang paling utara—dan mencintai resort itu di setiap sisinya, sebanyak cintanya pada lingkungan resort yang mempesona seperti yang dirasakan orangtuanya dengan rumah, dan pulau mereka.

Namun Jongin tidak terkesan dengan status atau uang. Jongin memperlakukan Sehun sebagai teman dan dia berusaha keras untuk membuat itu terasa cukup.

"Kau mau pergi atau tidak?" Suara Jongin membuat Sehun tersadar kembali dan menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian Sehun beranjak mengikuti Jongin. Tidak ada gunanya berusaha merubah apa yang tak bisa di ubah; Pria itu berjalan di belakang untuk memperhatikan temannya bergerak ke arah elevator, tubuhnya yang ramping dan pinggulnya yang bergoyang membuat pakaiannya terbang dan tampak seksi.

Apakah sahabat platonis saling membelai rambut satu sama lain? Apakah mereka saling menyentuh punggung dengan lembut untuk menanamkan kecupan di atas kulit selembut satin di bawah telinga sahabat masing-masing? _Akankah Jongin akan menggerai rambutnya malam ini?_ Langkah Sehun semakin pelan ketika semakin dekat di belakang Jongin, tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya menahannya agar tidak mencari tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila Sehun memegang pinggang Jongin dan menarik tubuh wanita itu ke arahnya.

Pintu lift bergeser terbuka dan Jongin melangkah masuk, menahan pintu terbuka dengan salah satu tangan sementara Sehun—dan seorang wanita yang mencolok dengan rambut hitam panjang lurus seperti warga Inuit lokal—melangkah masuk. Sehun menghela napas lega. Jika Sehun hanya berduaan dengan Jongin dalam lift, Sehun mungkin akan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang bodoh atau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk. Semangat Natal adalah hal yang berbahaya, membuatnya terlalu bertekad untuk menempatkan hatinya di luar sana.

Jika saja Jongin menyadari bagaimana perasaan pria itu sebenarnya, seberapa sering dia berpaling sehingga Jongin tidak akan melihat gairahnya tergugah hanya dengan melihat Jongin berjalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan, Jongin mungkin akan merasa sangat tidak nyaman lagi untuk tinggal di suite milik Sehun. Dan, meskipun nampaknya menyedihkan, dia akan mengambil setiap kesempatan yang ada untuk bertemu Jongin dengan alasan apa pun.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

****_proudly present :_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **MADAME TIFF'S GIFT**

Main Cast : **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul **Madame Eve's Gift**

karya **Kate Richards**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading!_

 ** _._**

 **KIM JONGIN** menyaksikan angka di atas kepala mereka menyala satu per satu sampai mereka mencapai lantai atas. Sehun berdiri di sampingnya, hanya se-inchi jauhnya, tapi tidak bersentuhan. Seperti biasanya. Pria jangkung yang elegan dengan baju yang dijahit begitu rapi dan terawat sempurna begitu kontras dengan penampilannya sendiri yang berantakan. Jongin mendengus, aroma cologne halus Sehun mengingatkannya pada hutan di hari yang bersalju. Kelas sosial Sehun jauh mengalahkannya. Jongin tidak ingin mengacaukan pakaian Sehun dengan pelukan singkat.

Jongin dapat membayangkan dengan jelas, kemeja rapi Sehun terkena noda oli mesin yang pasti menempel padanya di suatu tempat. Para Oh lainnya, juga elegan, tampak entah bagaimana lebih mudah didekati, meskipun mereka selalu rapi dan berpakaian mahal. Walaupun di antara mereka kurang dalam kontak fisik, Sehun adalah sahabatnya. Meskipun puting Jongin mengeras dan dia merasa basah di tempat-tempat rahasianya pada saat mereka duduk di sofa di kamar Sehun saat menonton film horor tengah malam… Sehun tidak perlu tahu.

Penumpang lift yang bersama mereka keluar di penthouse juga, namun wanita itu belok kiri saat mereka belok kanan menyusuri lorong panjang. "Dia cantik, kan?"

"Hah? Oh, ya, sangat." _Bagus, tentu saja Sehun akan menyukai tipe wanita seperti itu. Sangat jelas dingin tapi pasti sangat cocok untuk menjadi pasangan sesuai dengan keeleganan yang dimiliki Sehun._ "Salah satu klien Madame. Jadi… apakah kau menyukai gaun yang aku pilihkan untukmu? Apakah warnanya tidak masalah?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Sangat indah malah, gaun berwarna hijau, dengan bahan mengkilap dengan sinar keemasan ketika dia menampakkannya ke bawah cahaya.

"Aku memberikan ukuran gaun itu dari bajumu yang ada di lemari tamu ke perancang baju, jadi seharusnya ukuran gaun ini pas denganmu."

"Sehun, kau memesan khusus gaun ini untukku?" Air mata terasa menusuk kelopak matanya. "Itu pasti merepotkan dan pasti sangat mahal!" Kengerian membayang di mata Jongin. "Di lemari tamu aku hanya meninggalkan sebuah jeans tua dan kemeja flanel. Apa yang perancang itu pikirkan tentang diriku?"

Sehun menyelipkan kartu kunci melalui slot untuk membuka pintu, dan tertawa. "Perancang itu tidak berkomentar apa pun. Aku juga menunjukkan fotomu kepadanya karena aku ingin gaun ini cocok dengan warna matamu."

Jongin membuntuti pria itu. Pada bagian depan, paling atas bangunan kamarnya menampilkan sudut miring, langit-langit balok terbuka dan jendela-jendela yang tinggi. Jongin suka meringkuk di kursi busa di samping jendela untuk menunggu matahari musim dingin merayap perlahan, memberikan bayangan panjang di hamparan laut beku. Beberapa hari terakhir ini di wilayah Solstice, diselimuti kegelapan, tapi Jongin akan menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk di sana, dan merasa seolah-olah dia berada di haluan kapal, dalam keheningan yang mendalam di malam yang magis di Antartika.

"Kita punya banyak waktu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun. Jongin terpana mendengar pertanyaan itu, nyaris terkejut dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan.

 _Aku ingin jatuh ke dalam pelukanmu dan memintamu untuk menciumku hingga aku kehilangan akal sehatku. Aku ingin menghabiskan sore hari ini di kamarmu, di tempat tidur besarmu di mana aku selalu khawatir dirimu mungkin menghabiskan malam yang dingin dengan wanita lain, karena aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengetahui apakah kau tertarik apabila wanita yang meringkuk di bawah selimutmu itu adalah diriku._

Jongin menarik napas panjang. "Aku hanya perlu satu jam untuk bersiap-siap, aku mungkin akan mandi di salah satu kolam berendammu yang besar itu." _Mau bergabung?_ Jongin mendesah.

"Ada apa? Apakah kau lelah?" Kepedulian mengisi wajah Sehun yang tampan, matanya gelap seperti langit di luar. "Mungkin kau harusnya tidur siang. Kita akan berpesta hingga larut malam."

"Tidak, aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Mandi akan membuatku merasa lebih baik." Selalu begitu perhatian, penuh pengertian kepada dirinya—bagaimana mungkin Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin tentang dirinya? Atau mungkin Sehun tidak mau mengakuinya karena Sehun tidak pernah tertarik padanya.

Jongin menyelinap ke kamar mandi dan mengisi bak mandi, menjatuhkan pakaiannya ke lantai dan melangkah masuk ke dalam air yang perlahan naik di atas bahunya dan Jongin mendesah, menikmati panas merembes ke dalam otot dan tulang. Dalam cuaca dingin berkepanjangan, dia menghargai kehangatan.

"Jongin?"

"Ya?" Dia berjuang untuk duduk tegak. "Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Apakah kau masih berpakaian? Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu sebelum kau mandi."

"Tunggu." Jongin menarik tirai, kain panjang sekitar sebagian dari bak mandi. "Masuklah." Hadiah apa yang sepertinya begitu penting sehingga tidak bisa menunggu sampai mandinya selesai?

Setelah beberapa saat tangan muncul sekitar tirai. "Lihat ini." Sehun membuka kepalan tangannya dan menjatuhkan bola ke dalam air. Bola itu mulai mendesis, memancarkan warna di atas permukaan air, hijau dan biru dan merah, dan aroma evergreen dan jeruk naik di udara beruap. _Apakah itu bintang kecil?_

"Wah indah sekali! Kau harus melihatnya." Tanpa berpikir, Jongin membuka tirai untuk memperlihatkan bola sabun tadi, tapi Jongin melihat tatapan tertegun Sehun. "Oops. Maaf. "

Sementara warna berpendar di permukaan air, Sehun menatap Jongin, dengan matanya yang penuh minat. "Ini bom mandi."

"Apa?" Bibir Jongin merekah. Sehun belum pernah melihat siapa pun seindah ini.

"Apanya yang apa?" Otak Sehun menolak untuk mengembalikan nalarnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang bom?" Jongin duduk dengan kaki diluruskan dengan indahnya, lengkungan payudaranya beristirahat di permukaan air. Sehun terkejut karna Jongin tidak menutupi payudaranya, atau memintanya untuk keluar meninggalkannya. Lidah Jongin dijentikkan keluar untuk membasahi bibirnya dan uap air membuat basah rambut Jongin. "Sehun?" Ereksi Sehun menegang, menekan bagian depan celananya.

Wajah pria itu merona, panas naik ke wajahnya saat dia menyadari kalau dia tertegun menatap tubuh bagian atas sahabatnya. Cahaya warna-warni dari bola itu terpapar ke pinggang Jongin sehingga, menyamarkan apa yang ada di bawahnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku seharusnya keluar." Sehun berbalik, siap melangkah pergi sebelum Jongin memanggilnya. Oh Tuhan, apa yang dia pikirkan ketika masuk kamar mandi dengan alasan untuk memberikan sesuatu yang dia belikan.

"Sebuah bom?"

Sehun membeku. Jongin bertindak seolah-olah pria itu sedang bergaul dan mengobrol dengannya sementara dia mandi seperti biasanya. Bagaimana seharusnya Sehun bereaksi? Sehun berputar kembali menatap wajahnya, "Ya, aku—" dan kaki Sehun tersangkut di tumpukan pakaian di lantai. Lengan melambai berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali keseimbangan, Sehun jatuh ke bak mandi, mendarat dengan suara beturan dan jeritan.

Sehun menjerit… jeritan seperti halnya perempuan. Dan suara percikan yang membuat Jongin melompat berdiri dan mendarat di sisi Sehun. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?"

Sehun memejamkan mata, benar-benar dipermalukan. Bisakah dia menghilang masuk ke dalam lantai apabila dia berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh? Tangan lembut menepuk lengan dan kakinya, memeriksa Sehun apakah ada yang cedera, memeriksa Sehun untuk…

"Jongin…"

"Sehun." Mengintip melalui bulu mata, Sehun mengamati bawah tubuhnya ke tempat tangan awam Jongin berada di atas resliting celananya. Rasa malu menghilang, digantikan oleh gairah menderu yang mengirim semua akal sehatnya terbang dari pikirannya, ketika darah mengalir ke ereksinya yang sekeras batu dan menuntut pelampiasan. "Sehun, apakah ini untukku?"

Untuk Jongin? Sehun menelan air liurnya melewati tenggorokannya yang bengkak oleh emosi dan nafsu. Sehun meraih, menangkup pipi Jongin dan menatap ke dalam mata Jongin yang indah. "Kita sendirian di sini… untuk siapa lagi?"

Jongin menampar lembut di celananya dan Sehun mengerang. "Sialan, jadi jika orang lain di sini, ereksi ini akan untuk wanita lain? Atau untuk pria lain?"

Sehun melepaskan tangan dari wajah Jongin dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jongin, menarik gadis itu lebih dekat kepadanya. "Kau benar-benar berpikir begitu?" Menahan tubuh gadis itu, sambil mengawasi dengan seksama untuk setiap tanda-tanda keberatan sebelum menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Jongin.

Jongin terasa seperti permen peppermint yang selalu dia bawa di dalam sakunya untuk berbagi dengan penumpang agar gangguan telinga akibat tekanan udara mereka tidak akan muncul. Manis dan sejuk. Sehun memindah jarinya ke rambut Jongin, di bawah kepangannya, dan memiringkan kepala untuk mendapatkan akses yang lebih baik ke mulutnya. Ketika bibirnya terbuka, dia mengambil keuntungan untuk menyelinapkan lidahnya ke dalam, menyentuh lidah Jongin dan mendorongnya untuk berpartisipasi. Jongin mendesah dan merespon dan untuk beberapa saat Sehun hanya merasakan panasnya mulut Jongin dan rambutnya yang halus yang terjalin di jemarinya.

Kemudian gadis itu menekan telapak tangan di bahu Sehun dan menghentikan ciuman mereka. "Sehun, hentikan."

Sehun berusaha duduk, tiba-tiba menyadari ubin dingin di bawah punggungnya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Dia menarik tangannya kembali dan berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh basah dan telanjang Jongin, yang terbaring di sampingnya, tapi kemudian Jongin mengangkat ke lututnya dan meletakkan tangannya di paha.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf." Jongin menggigit bibir dan tampak mempertimbangkan kata-katanya. "Apakah kau ingin atau tidak menginginkan aku?"

"Aku rasa apa yang aku inginkan sudah jelas." Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu jawaban apa yang diinginkan Jongin untuk dia katakan. Dia menarik napas dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. "Tapi aku perlu tahu bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Jongin menggigil. "Aku merasa kedinginan. Aku akan kembali ke dalam air hangat, air yang menenangkan, terima kasih juga untuk benda tadi—bom?—yang kau masukkan ke dalam air. Jika kau ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini, aku sarankan kau melepas bajumu dan bergabung denganku." Jongin berdiri dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke dalam bak mandi, memberi pria itu pandangan menyeluruh dari vaginanya yang bengkak, dengan bibir merah muda. Bersih karena di wax—suatu kejutan baginya. "Mau bergabung?"

Sehun buru-buru berdiri dan melucuti pakaiannya secepat mungkin. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya mengapa… dia harus mendapatkannya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mencelupkan jari kaki ke dalam air dan menariknya kembali. "Panas!"

"Mmmm, ya airnya panas dan begitu juga dengan dirimu." Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Sehun dan meluncur masuk ke dalam bak mandi sehingga hanya tinggal kepalanya yang terlihat di atas permukaan air. "Ini benar-benar sangat nyaman, sangat menyenangkan. Ayo masuk, airnya menyegarkan." Suara tawa Jongin meledak bagaikan musik di telinga Sehun dan ereksi Shun berdenyut-denyut, terayun-ayun membentur lembut perutnya.

Mengatupkan giginya, pria itu melangkah masuk dan duduk di depan Jongin, Sehun mendesis ketika air mencapai kemaluannya. Bagaimana kau bisa menghadapi hal ini, _girl_?"

"Oh, kau akan terbiasa untuk itu." Jongin tersenyum. "Jadi… apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

"Berhenti bicara." Sehun adalah seorang pria sejati, yang telah menahan diri selama bertahun-tahun, dan sekali ini Jongin menurunkan pertahanan dirinya dan jika yang diinginkan Jongin hanyalah untuk bersenang-senang karena liburan, maka Sehun nanti akan mencoba untuk meyakinkan Jongin bahwa inilah yang Sehun inginkan. "Kemarilah."

Jongin melengkung alis. "Maaf?"

"Sekarang aku sepenuhnya milikmu seperti yang kau inginkan… sekarang kemarilah dan pergunakanlah aku. Aku benar-benar bergantung pada belas kasihanmu." Sehun mencoba untuk tetap santai, takut apabila Jongin tahu betapa berartinya Jongin baginya, Jongin akan kabur dari bak mandi dan meluncur ke bawah landasan dalam lima menit. _Lakukan saja!_

" _Well,_ entahlah." Jongin menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di dalam air, menangkap bintang perak kecil di telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak biasa duduk di pangkuan pria dalam bathtub—telanjang."

"Bagaimana biasanya ketika kau duduk di pangkuan pria dalam bak mandi?" Sehun meraih dan menangkap pergelangan ramping yang menarik itu, dan Jonginn membiarkan Sehun untuk menarik tubuhnya ke pelukannya.

"Aku… _well,_ aku tidak biasa…" Jongin kehilangan percaya diri terpesona pada Sehun. Nona Pilot yang-selalu-memegang-kendali gemetar di bawah sentuhannya dan itu membuat mulut Sehun terasa kering. Sehun sudah menunggu begitu lama untuk mendapatkan sinyal seperti ini, adanya indikasi bahwa Jongin melihat dirinya lebih dari sekedar teman baik.

Kenapa sekarang? Sehun ingat kata-kata Jongin sebelumnya tentang penumpang yang dia bawa di pesawatnya. _Ini mungkin letupan semangat Natal. Besok mereka akan bangun dan menyadari bahwa mereka masih memiliki semua masalah yang sama seperti sebelumnya._ Apakah Jongin benar-benar menginginkannya?

Sehun hampir berhasil meyakinkan dirinya untuk membatalkannya sebelum terlambat, tapi ketika merasakan tubuh telanjang yang licin tiba di sisi bak mandinya. Hal itu sudah jauh terlambat. "Cium aku, Jongin."

Jongin menurutinya.

Bahkan jika itu hanya untuk satu sore yang ajaib ini, Jongin berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan penuh. Lebih menakutkan dari apa yang gadis itu kira, tertangkap dalam tatapan mata gelap Sehun. Ketika Sehun melepaskan pergelangan tangannya, Jongin memeluk lehernya dan bertahan. Jongin mengangkangi pangkuannya, ereksi Sehun mendorong terhadap lipatan vaginanya. Bibir Sehun melahapnya, lidahnya menjarah mulutnya sampai gadis itu harus melepaskan diri untuk bernapas. "Aku ingin kau berada di dalam diriku."

"Jongin, aku tidak memakai perlindungan. Kita tidak bisa…"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Jongin tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Setelah mengabaikan dan menghindari perasaannya begitu lama, dia tidak menghiraukan peringatan Sehun, menganggapnya seperti angin lalu. Jongin mengguncang pinggulnya ke atas batang baja sutra sampai Sehun mengangkatnya sedikit.

"Tapi aku peduli." Jongin meluncur ke bawah sampai ujung ereksi Sehun yang sangat besar menyodok antara kedua kakinya dan dia menjatuhkan tangan untuk menggosok di sekitar kepala ereksinya, menikmati erangan pria itu.

"Mari kita lanjutkan!" Semangat seperti dia belum pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya membuat Sehun kewalahan. "Aku menginginkanmu sekarang. Kumohon." Sehun menahannya dengan ke dua tangan di pinggul Jongin.

"Aku menginginkanmu juga, tapi saat ini. Aku belum selesai dengan bagian ciuman."

Dengan tidak sabar Jongin menggeliat, tapi Sehun memegangnya erat. "Kita sudah berciuman. Kita bisa berciuman lebih banyak nanti di tempat tidur."

Sehun memindahkan tangannya ke tubuh Jongin, meremas pinggang sebelum menangkup payudaranya. "Tidak, kita baru saja mulai." Sehun menurunkan kepalanya, dan dia menarik salah satu dari puting Jongin ke dalam mulutnya dan gadis itu tersentak. Dengan lidahnya mendesak masuk dan sedikit gigitan tajam Sehun mulai menunjukkan padanya apa yang dimaksud dengan berciuman. Dan ketika berada di puncak yang penuh sensasi, pria itu pindah ke sisi lainnya, mengisap dengan keras dan mengakhirinya dengan gigitan tajam yang membuat Jongin merasakan letupan rasa sedikit sakit dan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Masih meletakkan telapak tangannya di kejantanan Sehun, Jongin menurunkan tangannya untuk meremasnya perlahan dan memijatnya keras. "Mmm, Sehun. Apa kau selalu sebesar ini?" Panas membanjiri pipinya. _Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi seperti ini!_

Sehun melepas putingnya dengan suara pop, dan menatapnya sebelum tertawa keras yang membuat Jongin terlonjak di pangkuannya. " _Well,_ selama aku hidup, ya. Apa kau selalu selezat ini?"

Dorongan gelembung tawa menggelegak naik dari dada dan meledak bibir Jongin. Dia jatuh di dada Sehun dengan tawa tak berdaya, dan tawa Sehun mengguncang tubuhnya. Benar-benar keluar dari dalam hatinya, dia menikmatinya. Mereka selalu tahu bagaimana membuat hal gila satu sama lain… tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan itu akan terjadi pada saat mereka telanjang.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu mereka terdiam, saling bercumbu dan berpelukan satu sama lain. Meskipun gairah yang mengambil alih sangat besar tapi rasa nyaman dapat Jongin rasakan, seakan tidak ada hal lain yang dapat menggantikan, kemandirian Jongin yang sangat besar dan kebutuhan untuk membuktikan diri di antara teman-temannya yang sebagian besar laki-laki menghilang untuk sesaat.

Apakah mungkin untuknya merasa begitu kecil dan lembut dan juga merasa tidak takut pada segalanya pada waktu yang sama?

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin dan memperhatikannya ke atas dan ke bawah. "Kau sangat cantik. Aku pernah membayangkannya, tapi… bahkan bayanganku tak mirip dengan yang sebenarnya."

"Kau membayangkan ini sebelumnya?"

"Sekali atau dua kali." Sehun mengerling padanya dan Jongin menampar dadanya.

"Seriuslah. Aku perlu tahu."

Sehun membelai rambutnya yang terurai dan menempel di pipi Jongin. "Aku belum pernah lebih serius daripada saat ini dalam hidupku. Aku memikirkanmu setiap hari. Aku merindukanmu ketika aku tidak melihatmu dan ketika kita duduk di sofa yang sama, terasa bagai lautan terpisah, aku mencoba untuk puas hanya dengan bersamamu di dalam satu ruangan yang sama."

"Kau mencoba…?"

"Tapi itu tidak cukup, Jongin." kata Sehun sembari mendorong gadis itu dari pangkuannya. Melangkah keluar dari bak mandi, dia mengambil selembar handuk dari rak pemanas. "Ayolah, aku menginginkanmu di tempat tidurku."

Jongin menelan ludah dan memaksakan kakinya di bawah tubuhnya agar mau diluruskan, Jongin merasakan kakinya lumer seperti Jell-o. Sehun merengkuhnya di handuk yang hangat dan mengangkatnya dari air. "Sehun, apa ini nyata?"

"Oh Tuhan, aku harap bagitu. Karena jika aku bangun dan menemukan itu hanyalah mimpi lagi, maka itu akan menghancurkanku." Sehun melangkah ke kamar tidur sementara Jonginn menggantung ke lehernya, menyembunyikan air matanya di dadanya. Pria itu membaringkannya di tempat tidur seolah-olah dia terbuat dari kaca dan menggunakan handuk besar untuk mengeringkan tubuh Jongin, kemudian menarik pelapis tempat tidur dan selimut yang terlipat di kaki tempat tidur untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sehun menggosok tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk menyingkirkan setiap tetesan air terakhir dari tubuhnya, dia bergabung dengan Jongin, menyalakan lampu sisinya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukkannya.

Ketika dia mencium Jongin, dengan lembut pada awalnya, sentuhan lembut di dahi dan pipinya, ujung hidungnya. Akhirnya di bibirnya, dan dia melumatnya dengan lambat, meskipun itu melawan keinginan hatinya. Lebur dalam sensasi, panas di perutnya perlahan-lahan semakin membakar tempat feminin di antara ke dua kakinya, merembes kelembaban. "Sehun, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku membutuhkanmu dalam diriku."

"Belum, sayang. Aku ingin kita tidak terburu-buru. Kita memiliki waktu berjam-jam untuk diri kita sendiri. Jangan terburu-buru." Dia menarik kepangnya. "Bisakah kau membuka ini?"

"Ya, tapi aku harus duduk." Jongin mendorong dirinya ke bantal dan menarik karet kecil dengan bunyi loncengnya dari bawah, mulai melepaskan kepangannya tersebut, menguraikan lima jalinan ketatnya, tapi Sehun menutupi dengan tangannya.

"Biar aku saja."

"Okay." Sehun mulai dengan bagian bawah, di mana jalinan itu sangat ketat, dan bergerak ke atas, dan merapikan gelombang rambutnya. "Memiliki rambut panjang memang merepotkan, aku harus tetap seperti ini atau rambutku akan tersangkut dalam rotor atau sesuatu. Aku seharusnya memotongnya pendek dan tidak akan repot lagi."

Sebuah tatapan tajam memaksa Jongin untuk memandang Sehun. Dia membungkus rambut Jongin di sekitar tangannya. "Jangan berani-berani kau memotongnya." Nada sengit Sehun mengejutkannya. "Aku selalu ingin tanganku membelai rambutmu yang indah selama bertahun-tahun. Jika kau memotongnya, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah berbicara denganmu lagi." Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hanya terus mengurai dengan konsentrasi yang mendalam. Ketika rambutnya terurai, dia menepuk-nepuk itu sekitar bahunya. "Rambutmu sampai ke pinggang. Apakah kau tak pernah memotongnya?"

Jongin terkikik. "Tentu saja aku pernah memotongnya. Semasa aku kecil aku pernah memotong pendek rambutku. Tapi semakin besar aku hanya memangkas ujungnya untuk menjaganya tetap rapi. Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Sehun menyentuh rambut panjangnya yang selembut satin bergelombang, cahaya keemasan menyorot ke dalam rambutnya yang bewarna merah. Benar-benar menghipnotis, merasakan rambut Jongin di bawah telapak tangannya. Dan Jongin melengkung menginginkan sentuhannya, gemetar lagi. "Apa kau tidak mempercayainya?" Sehun menyibakkan rambut Jongin menjadi dua bagian dan fokus pada kulit punggungnya yang putih, seperti mutiara. Dia ingin mulutnya menciumi setiap bagian tubuh Jongin dan mulai dari mencium bahunya kemudian bergerak ke tulang punggungnya. Begitu ramping, pinggang kecil, dengan pinggul penuh. Dia menangkup pantatnya, meremas, dan Jongin mengerang. Sehun menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke dalam vagina Jongin, kelembabannya menyelimuti jari-jarinya. Ereksinya mengejang, begitu keras dan hampir menyakitkan. "Aku akan mencari kondom."

"Ini hanya soal waktu."

Nada suara Jongin yang tercekik membuat Sehun tersenyum. Sehun berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan ereksinya yang terayun-ayun nampak seperti bintang porno. Dia membeli sekotak kondom beberapa bulan sebelumnya berharap mendapatkan kesempatan seperti sekarang ini. Tapi dia tak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi—dan dia tidak ingin siapa pun kecuali Jongin—jadi dia akan menyimpan kondom itu di suatu tempat.

 _Di mana?_ Sehun mulai merasa panik. Di mana kondom sialan itu? Dia mulai menelusuri kembali langkah-langkahnya ke belakang dan teringat telah membeli kondom itu ketika kembali dari Anchorage di pesawat perusahaan setelah menghabiskan akhir pekan yang panjang. DIa ingat saat dia merasa bersalah ketika Jongin menerbangkan pesawat untuk mengantarnya pulang dengan mambawa barang bawaan terlarang dan membayangkan gadis itu di pikirannya.

Sehun juga membawa beberapa sex toys… tetapi benda itu bisa menunggu lain waktu, dan dia harus yakin bahwa akan ada waktu lainnya untuk hal itu. Jika dia tidak menemukan kotak kondom itu dalam dua menit, dia akan meledak di tempat di mana dia berdiri. Karena mengetahui Jongin berbaring telanjang di tempat tidurnya, basah dan menunggunya…

Ketukan di pintu membuatnya terkejut dan marah. Tidak sekarang! Mungkin asistennya menginginkan persetujuan akhir untuk persiapan gala. Dia membuka pintu dan menggeram. "Apa?"

"Uh," pelayan berseragam langsung membuang muka ke samping, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyerahkan hadiah Natal yang dibungkus dengan indah.

"Karyawan mengirimkan hal ini, Sir. Ini tertinggal di pesawat Anda sebelumnya dan saya diinstruksikan untuk memberikan langsung ke suite anda. Rupanya tidak ada yang menyadari paket ini dengan segera karena semua sibuk mengurus pesta, jadi kami baru melihatnya sekarang dan membawa itu segera."

Pria itu mengoceh. Sehun meraih kotaknya. "Terima kasih." Dia menendang pintu sampai tertutup dan membawa hadiah itu ke bawah. _Di mana benda sialan—_

"Siapa tadi?" Dewi telanjangnya berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, mata melebar. Dia memperhatikan ke atas dan ke bawah lalu mengerang.

"Itu dari pelayan dengan mengantarkan paket. Kembalilah ke tempat tidur. Aku akan ke sana segera setelah aku menemukan kondomnya." Mata Sehun melahapnya. Jika Jongin tidak pergi, dia akan menjatuhkan gadis itu dan mengubur dirinya di dalam panas tubuhnya tepat di sana di atas lantai dengan kondom atau tanpa kondom. Jongin mengedipkan mata.

"Dan apakah kau menjawab pintu… seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?" Sehun mengikuti tatapannya. "Oh Tuhan."

Jongin terbahak, tersandung ke sofa, dan jatuh ke bantalan sofa. " _Well,_ berita ini akan menyebar di sekitar staf kurang dari lima menit. Kecuali petugas tadi terlalu terkejut untuk berbicara."

"Apa yang tadi kupikirkan?"

"Kau tak memikirkannya." Jongin memegang sisi sofa dan terbahak hingga air mata bergulir di wajahnya. Dia menunjuk ereksi Sehun yang bombastis, mengurangi sedikit rasa malunya. "Pria itu yang memikirkannya."

"Bagus sekali." Jika berita ini keluar, dan dia harus menjelaskan kepada pamannya dan Chanyeol mengapa semua orang yang bekerja untuknya tertawa ketika dia memasuki ruangan. Mungkin dia harus minta dipindahkan ke Chili. Itu harus cukup jauh… tidak, cerita ini pasti akan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru perusahaan. Dia menghirup dan mengembuskan napas. "Aku benar-benar apes."

"Aww, mari kita lihat apa yang dia bawa. Semoga sepadan dengan rasa malumu."

Jongin bersandar pada bagian belakang sofa, begitu nyaman dalam keadaan telanjang, sangat indah.

"Bukan main." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin dan membuka ikatan pitanya, membuka pembungkusnya. Kotak polos itu tidak memberikan petunjuk tentang isinya sehingga dia membuka bagian atas kotaknya. Di dalamnya ada amplop dan dua yang paket lebih kecil yang terbungkus dengan indah. "Sebuah teka-teki." Dia mengangkat amplopnya dan membukanya. Catatan di dalamnya berbunyi:

 _Anda mendapat kesempatan. Ambil saja._

Selembar kertas terjatuh dan dia membaca pesannya yang singkat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. _Bagaimana bisa…?_ Dalam rasa terkejut dan kegembiraan yang membara, dia menaruh kedua kertas itu dan mengambil hadiahnya. Dia khawatir tentang bagaimana nantinya dan berharap Madame Tiff benar.

"Ayo, kita akan buka ini di tempat tidur." Dia melangkah kembali di kamar tidur dan mengangkat selimut. Ketika Jongin menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut, Sehun mengikutinya. "Ini, kau buka yang satu ini."

Jongin mengambil kotak dan membukanya. "Kondom. Persis seperti apa yang aku inginkan! Tapi bagaimana…"

"Keajaiban Natal." Sehun menarik Jongin ke arahnya dan menciumnya berulang kali, mendekap tubuh manisnya, senang dan gugup. Akhirnya, Jongin mendorong dia kembali.

"Ayo pakailah satu, Sehun." Dia menarik paket foil keluar dari kotak dan menyerahkannya kepadanya. "Kumohon, aku butuh kau dalam diriku."

"Belum."

"Apa?" Kedua kalinya dia mendengar jeritan Jongin seperti seorang gadis.

Sehun menyeringai. "Aku belum membuka hadiahku."

Jongin menatapnya. "Sekarang? Tidak bisakah hadiahmu menunggu?"

"Aku rasa tidak." Sehun menikmati kemarahan gadis itu saat dia menikmati waktunya saat mengeluarkan kertas untuk membuka kotak beludru hitam. "Aku harus bertanya sesuatu dulu padamu."

Fokus Jongin telah bergeser ke kotak kecil di tangan Sehun. Sehun pikir Jongin menahan napasnya. Begitu juga Sehun.

Seorang pria gila, telanjang bertumpu pada satu dengkulnya di samping tempat tidur. "Jongin, aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali kau mendaratkan pesawat itu di sini. Selama tiga tahun, aku sudah menunggu kesempatanku untuk memberitahumu."

Jongin mencengkeram selimut di dadanya. Udara terasa berat entah mengapa. Benar-benar sulit untuk menghirupnya. Apakah Oh Sehun benar-benar akan…

"Menikahlah denganku." Sehun meraih tangan Jongin, tapi gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak. Pria itu melamarnya. Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Cinta tak berbalas dan gairah Jongin… berbalas? _Apakah itu benar-benar kata-katanya?_ Jongin tidak peduli. Gelombang sukacita menghempaskannya tinggi-tinggi, dunia berenang dalam visi, dan suaranya terdengar jauh. "Jongin?"

Jongin mencoba menghapuskan rasa pusing. Mungkin ini keajaiban Natal, atau delusi liburan, tapi tak melepaskan kesempatan ini. "Sehun, aku bukan tipe istri konvensional. Bahkan jika aku membuat dasar istana rumahku, aku akan banyak bepergian. Dan aku tidak bisa memasak—dan aku jorok. Aku hampir saja membunuhmu dengan tumpukan pakaian yang akan membuatmu tersandung."

Sehun bangkit dan duduk di sampingnya di tempat tidur. "Tidak masalah jika kau berada di Juneau pada hari Senin atau Anchorage di hari Kamis, kau berada di dalam hatiku di mana pun kau berada. Aku ingin menikahimu karena aku ingin meneriakkan cintaku untukmu kepada seluruh dunia. Aku ingin semua orang tahu betapa beruntungnya kita dan aku ingin—sebenarnya, bila kau siap—memiliki seorang atau dua orang bayi."

Jongin melepaskan dirinya dari tangan Sehun dan berpaling. Suaranya rendah, gemetar. "Aku mungkin akan menjadi ibu yang mengerikan, Sehun. Aku tidak mau berhenti terbang! Kau seharusnya bertanya kepada Tiffany untuk menjodohkanmu dengan wanita lain yang baik. Mungkin seseorang dengan gelar perhotelan yang akan dapat membantu dalam bisnismu? Bukan seseorang yang pakaian yang penuh minyak."

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak ingin kau berhenti mengibaskan sayapmu. Jika kita memiliki seorang bayi—atau dua—" Sehun tertawa ketika Jongin berputar untuk menghadapinya, tampak kengerian di matanya, "Aku di sini sepanjang waktu, ayah sempurna yang tinggal di rumah. Dan tidak ada yang lebih disukai stafku daripada Jongin kecil yang merepotkan."

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, kemudian melemas. "Atau Sehun kecil. Oke, sayang. Aku sudah berusaha menyakinkanmu. Jika kau dapat menerima istri bebas yang hampir tidak pernah ada di rumah, yang tidak bisa memasak, tidak bersih-bersih dan benar-benar hanya bagus di kamar tidur… aku mencintaimu terlalu banyak untuk berdebat lagi. Jika kau tahu apa yang baik bagimu, siapa aku hingga dapat menghentikanmu?" Pandangannya buram dan air mata tumpah ke pipinya. "Oh Sehun, aku jatuh cinta padamu pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku akan bangga dan merasa terhormat untuk menjadi istrimu."

"Ulurkan tanganmu." Ketika Jongin melakukanya, Sehun mendorong cincin emas dihiasi dengan zamrud, besar, hijau tua di jarinya yang gemetar dan menciumnya. Dia melihat dari cincin ke wajahnya, tertegun. "Kapan kau membeli ini?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Lebih dari setahun yang lalu, tapi seseorang ternyata mengambilnya dari safety deposit box di Anchorage dan mengirimkannya hari ini."

Jongin mengusap batu itu lantas tersenyum. "Ini benar-benar indah, jauh lebih indah dari berlian yang biasa dan dingin."

"Ini persis warna matamu, dan karena kau tidak akan memakainya ketika kau terbang, mengapa tidak memilih batu besar yang cantik untuk dipakai ketika kau berada di rumah?" Sehun menariknya mendekat dan membungkusnya dalam pelukan. "Kau membuatku menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia ini, kau tahu."

"Aku harap begitu, karena aku mendapat bagian terbaik dari kesepakatan ini. Aku mencintaimu, Sehun." Air mata mengalir di kedua belah di pipinya. "Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberitahumu seberapa besar cintaku." Jongin terisak dan Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Akulah pemenang besar di sini." Sehun membungkuk untuk menciumnya. "Sekarang sudah resmi."

"Kita bisa menikah di musim panas, atau mungkin musim gugur mendatang… atau setahun dari sekarang." Jongin menjilat bibirnya dan tidak ingin menatap mata pria itu. "Jangan terburu-buru."

"Hmmm." Sehun mendorong gadis itu kembali ke tempat tidur. "Aku pikir kita harus mulai berlatih untuk bulan madu." Nafsu Jongin yang sesaat turun oleh kelebihan emosi, meraung kembali dan dia membungkus kakinya di sekeliling Sehun. "Bagaimana dengan kondom?"

"Oh, benar." Dia biarkan Sehun terbebas sesaat untuk memasang selubung diereksinya sebelum Sehun mendesakkan kakinya agar terpisah lagi dan dia bergerak di antaranya. Jongin menunggu seumur hidupnya untuk saat ini dan ketika Sehun mendesak ke dalam, Jongin mengerang. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun terengah, mendorong lebih dalam. "Aku mencintaimu juga. Aku tidak yakin apa yang terasa lebih menakjubkan, kau terasa sangat ketat dan panas." Jongin mengguncang pinggulnya dan Sehun mendorong ereksinya semakin dalam. Mendorong lagi dan lagi, Sehun membawa Jongin lebih tinggi, akhirnya menggosokkan satu jarinya di klitoris Jongin dan mengirim gadis itu ke tepian klimaks.

Ketika Jongin meneriakan namanya, dia mempercepatnya, meneriakkan nama gadis itu saat memenuhi tubuh Jongin dengan spermanya. Jongin memeluknya erat, puas dan bahagia, hanyut ke dalam lelap dibungkus dalam pelukan sahabatnya, kekasihnya… calon suaminya.

 **.**

" **C** epatlah Jongin. Kita akan terlambat dan aku harus membuka pestanya."

Suara tawa terdengar dari ruang tamu di mana Jongin bersikeras untuk bersiap-siap sendirian. Sejak mereka telah tiga kali mencoba meninggalkan tempat tidur bersama-sama setelah bercinta, mungkin Jongin benar, dia harus bersiap-siap sendiri.

"Siap?"

"Tentu saja." _Aku terdengar seperti seorang suami._ Sehun mengambil amplop dari kotak dan menyelipkannya di dalam sakunya. Jongin muncul, rambutnya berupa gelombang panjang sampai ke pinggang, seperti yang Sehun minta. Gaun tanpa talinya berkilauan hijau memperlihatkan bahu putihnya dan kurva di atas payudaranya, pinggang mungilnya, dan panjang gaunnya menyapu ke lantai.

"Lihatlah sepatuku." Jongin menyibakkan gaun pestanya, dan Sehun memandang kaki melengkung ramping di dalam sandal bertumit dan bertali dan dia menjadi keras lagi. Lucu, dia bukanlah seorang pria yang tertarik pada kaki sebelumnya. Tapi kemudian, segala sesuatu tentang Jongin punya pengaruh pada dirinya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dan mengambil lengannya. Semangat musim ini memenuhinya, surat nikah terselip di saku menjadi kejutan akhir untuk calon istrinya. Bagaimana Tiffany berhasil dengan yang satu ini, dia tidak tahu. Tapi hari ini akan menjadi hari libur yang tidak akan dia pernah lupakan, tidak juga Kathryn. Keajaiban Natal Madame Tiffany adalah kekuatan yang tidak dapat dilawan, bahkan jika dia ingin mencoba melawannya.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

****_proudly present :_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **MADAME TIFF'S GIFT**

Main Cast : **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul **Madame Eve's Gift**

karya **Kate Richards**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading!_

 ** _._**

" _ **W**_ _ell_ , akhirnya selesai, Chanyeol." Suara Tiffany membawa kebahagiaan dan kesedihan padanya secara bersamaan. "Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia."

"Baekhyun akan sangat senang. Sehun adalah sepupu favorit kami. Dia akan sangat kesal karena tidak menghadiri pernikahan Sehun."

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu, karena Jongin adalah seorang penakut. Begitu dia bilang ya pada Sehun, maka Sehun harus langsung menyeretnya menuju altar. Dan ketika mereka berciuman, yang dapat aku lakukan adalah menahan diri sendiri agar tidak menangis. Aku berharap kau bisa berada di sini."

" _Well,_ terima kasih sudah memberitahu kami. Kami akan mengirimi mereka ucapan selamat di pagi hari."

"Benar sekali, ada perbedaan waktu. Kuharap kau tidak sedang tidur."

Tawa itu menghangatkan hatinya. "Tidak, hanya sedang mengambil sebotol anggur, kami akan merayakan liburan dengan cara kami."

"Chanyeol, kau memang nakal. _Well_ , bergegaslah kembali ke istrimu yang cantik dan berikan yang terbaik padanya. Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin menjadi seorang ibu baptis."

"Kaulah ibu peri dari setengah populasi yang ada, aku rasa hal itu cukup untuk saat ini! Jangan memaksa kami terburu-buru."

"Baekhyun akan menjadi ibu yang luar biasa."

"Suatu hari nanti… bagaimana pestanya berlangsung?"

"Mengubah topik, tapi kupikir itu yang terbaik yang pernah aku hadiri. Musik, dekorasinya… pasangan berbahagia."

"Mungkin tahun depan kami akan bergabung dengan kalian. Nikmati pestanya."

" _Joyeux noël,_ Chanyeol."

"Selamat juga untukmu, Tiffany. Kau telah membuat Natal yang cukup meriah bagi orang lain."

"Dengan senang hati."

 **.**

 **THE END**

 _Joyeux noël : selamat natal_


	4. TROUBLE

NEW STORY!

CHECK MY LIST.


	5. Welcome Back Sassy-Chessy!

Halo, pembaca yang budiman!

Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku me-remake sebuah novel. hehe.

Bagi yang masih membaca ini, terimakasih banyak atas penantiannya.

 **Kalian bisa check worklist-ku, disana ada satu cerita remake baru dengan cast kesayangan kita, yaitu Abang Sehun dan Neng Kai. ㅋㅋㅋ.**

Untuk cerita Ugly Love sementara akan aku hentikan karena—well, aku sudah kehilangan minat untuk cerita itu. Sudah berapa bulan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Jadi, selamat membaca novel baru dan selalu kunjungi _account-ku_ untuk melihat update cerita lainnya-!


End file.
